Changes
by Wootar16
Summary: Alex is pregnant. But things never seem to run as smoothly as they should. Set during season 3, going to be 3 chapters long. Completely crap title, couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to get this posted. Please give me suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I realized today that I have about 10 unfinished fanfics sitting on my computer and iPod and they're really starting to bother me. So I thought I'd tackle some of them. This one is going to be about 3 chapters long. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Alex walked into the house and hung her coat and purse up in the closet. Sean walked out of the bathroom in his pyjama pants as he dried his hair with a towel. As soon as he saw Alex he walked over to her.

"So?" He asked.

Alex just gave him a smile and nod of her head. Sean ran the rest of the way to her and grabbed her waist, spinning her around as he kissed her.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he gently placed Alex on the ground.

"I feel like, I can't believe how much I want this baby. And how happy I am." She said. "You?" She asked.

"Same here." He said kissing her again. "You want to call Nikita?" Sean asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, I'll tell her when we get there. You going to get dressed or are you doing to rock the pj without a shirt look?" Alex asked playfully.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"As much as I would love you to be shirtless all day, I'm not sure how Michael and Birkhoff would feel about it."

"They're just jealous." Sean said smiling.

"Yeah, that's what it is." Alex said pulling away from him. "Go get dressed." She said patting his chest.

* * *

Alex and Sean exited the elevator hand it hand. They walked walked up to operations where Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff and Ryan stood. "Morning Mini Nikki, Boy scout." Birkhoff said casually to the young couple.

"Morning Nerd." Alex said leaning against the desk. "Anything new this morning?" She asked.

"Nope. Pretty slow." Ryan said as he walked away to go back to his office.

"Nikita, can I talk to you?" Alex asked the older women.

"Yeah sure. Lets go." Nikita said leading the way out of Operations and down the hall to her office. She opened the door and the two of them walked over and sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Nikita asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, but. I'm uhh, I'm pregnant." Alex said after tripping over her words a little bit.

Nikita sat there as she looked in shock at her young friend. Though she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Alex that's great! I'm so happy for you. How do you feel?" She asked giving the girl a quick hug.

"A little terrified, but happier then I've ever been. I've always known I wanted kids, just until Sean I didn't really think it was possible, especial with this life we have. Nikita I want this baby so badly." Alex said, surprising herself at how emotional she became.

"Alex, you're going to be a great mother. And don't worry about a thing, you don't have to go back into the field. You can run Ops with Michael. Does Sean know?" Nikita asked the younger women.

"Thanks. And yeah he does. I told him this morning. I wanted you to be the next one to know. I want to tell the others though. They have the right to know."

"You want to go tell them now? I can get them all down here if you'd like, it's a little more private compared to Operations."

"Yeah thanks."

Nikita got her phone out of her pocket and sent everyone a quick text. Minutes later everyone had gathered in Nikita's office. Sean went and stood next to Alex, lacing his fingers through hers. Looking at the six people in front of her Alex smiled at her family.

"I'm pregnant. We found out this morning." She said simply. She gave it a few seconds as it sank in on everyone.

Michael was the first to step forward as he gave her a gentle hug. "Congratulations Alex." He said. Everyone knew she had become like a second daughter to him over the years. "Thanks Michael."

Birkhoff and Sonya were next as they both gave Alex a hug. "Congrats Princess." Birkhoff told her with smile. "Congratulations Alex." Sonya told her friend.

Owen was the next one up. Over the last few months Alex had come to see him as an older brother and Sean and Owen had gotten past their differences and had become very good friends.

"Congratulations Alex. I'm happy for you." He said giving her a hug. "You look after them Sean." He told the younger man shaking his hand and patting his back.

Ryan was the last to come forward. "I'm happy for you guys. Alex as of now you're not going to be aloud into the field. Sean we'll still need you out there okay?" He asked

"Got it boss." Sean told him with a smile.

"Okay, well now that you all know I have to ask. How is this going to work? I mean, I can't go out into the field for another like 9 months. So what am I going to be doing?" Alex said.

"10 month actually." Michael said from beside Nikita.

Everyone looked at him. "Trust me." He said. They all nodded their head. They new he'd been through all this before but everyone there could've sworn it was 9 months. Apparently not.

"Well you can stay back and run operations with Michael like I told you earlier. But besides that we should be okay. The only problem is if you go out in public how are we going to explain that Alexandra Udinov is pregnant?" Nikita pointed out.

"Right, because as far as the world knows Alexandra Udinov is still single after the heartbreaking loss of her boyfriend, former Navy SEAL Sean Pierce." Birkhoff pointed out. "Sonya and I will figure out a cover story." He said as they walked out the room.

"You guys can have the rest of the day off. Go home, figure out what colour you're painting the baby room. Stuff like that. If we need anything we'll call you." Ryan said patting Sean on the back.

"Thanks Ryan." Alex said smiling.

Everybody discoursed and went to do their own thing. Nikita and Michael said one last good bye to the couple before leaving. Alex and Sean walked out hand in hand. Going to the loading bay they got into their car and drove out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sean asked Alex as he laced her fingers of his right hand through her left as he continued to drive down the empty country road.

"Why don't we go home? We can just relax, I don't really feel like doing much today." Alex said.

"Sounds perfect." Sean said smiling.

After about half an hour of driving they finally arrived at their house. Walking in Alex gladly kicked off her shoes. She watched as Sean came in behind her and took off his shoes. After he hung up his coat Alex wrapped her arms around his neck an kissed him deeply. Sean shuffled them a little but before picking Alex up. She brought her legs around his waist as his hands held her sides.

"Alex is this safe, for the baby I mean." Sean asked as he quickly pulled away before continuing the assault on her lips.

"Already asked the doctor. She said it was fine." Alex responded as Sean kissed her neck. Sean walked into the bedroom and with his foot kicked the door shut.

* * *

Alex and Sean lay contently sleeping. Alex was on her side with her left hand under her pillow. Sean lay pressed against her with his hand entertained with Alex right hand which rested on her bare stomach. A shrill ring brought the two out of the slumber. Groaning Sean rolled over and grabbed his cell phone on the bedside table. "Pierce." He answered.

"Sean, we need you guys to come in. We have a lead." Birkhoff's voice floated through the phone.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Sean said hanging up. "Alex wake up." Sean said kissing her shoulder.

"5 more minutes." She grumbled into the pillow.

"Nope sorry. Come on. Birkhoff needs at back at Division." He said rolling out of bed.

"Okay." Alex groaned hauling herself out of the bed as she grabbed her clothes off the floor.

They both quickly got dressed, grabbed their costs and headed out the door. About 45 minutes later they were walking into Operations. "What's up guys?" Sean asked as Birkhoff stood there with his tablet.

"We have a lead on a dirty thirty. Samy Stewart. We need to find him and try to bring him in. Right now it looks like he's in Canada."

"Alright. When do you leave?" Sean asked. He looked over at Alex and raised an eyebrow at her. "Alex are you okay?" He asked. "Alex?" He said again when she didn't answer him.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm..." Alex trailed off as she collapsed to the floor.

**I know! Evil cliffy! Hopefully I'll get chapter 2 up tomorrow. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! So I've changed this chapter a little bit... 'bk-1205' made a very good point in her review that if the surgery that Alex had to go through had actually happened then she wouldn've needed to stay in the hospital a little longer, so I've added that scene. Hopefully the scene, which 'bk-1205' wrote by the way, makes everything a little more believable. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Sean watched as Alex fell, he was right beside her so was able to catch her in his arm. "Alex!" He called desperately. Nikita was by his side in a second.

"Let's get her to medical." She said.

"I'll let them know you're coming." Birkhoff said as he quickly began to type, worried for his friend.

Sean stood up and quickly walked to the elevator not caring who saw him. Nikita was close behind as they stepped into the elevator and she hit to button for sub level 2. The ride one floor down felt agonizingly long for both Sean and Nikita.

As soon as the doors open Sean stepped out where a team of doctors were already waiting for them. He gently put her on the gurney and he continued to hold her as they ran down the hallway when they got to the doors Nikita pulled Sean back. "Sean you have to let her go." She said.

"She's 6 weeks pregnant!" Sean called to the doctor in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Pierce." He said before he disappeared behind the doors.

Nikita put her hand on his arm. "Sean it's going to be okay. I thought you guys just found out today. How do you know how far along she is?" Nikita asked him as she led him to the makeshift waiting room near medical.

"When I got back a few weeks ago, it was the only time we've ever..." Sean said trailer off.

Nikita nodded her head in understanding. She thought something had gone on between the two of them, Alex seemed happier the next day and their relationship had been much better.

"She's going to be okay Sean. She's a fighter, you know that." Nikita said as the two of them sat down on side by side chairs.

"I know. I'm just worried. Nikita can I ask you something? About Alex." He said nervously.

"Of course."

"Has she talked to you, about me and her? I want to know where she thinks we are in the relationship." He said awkwardly.

Nikita studied him for a minute contemplating what she should respond with. "What Alex tells me will always be kept in my confidence but I will tell you that even if she hasn't said it out loud yet, she does love you. She's just worried about getting hurt. Why do you ask?" Nikita said turning to face him.

Sean dug into his pocket and fished out a small box placing it in Nikita's palm. "I bought it two weeks after I got back." He said.

Nikita opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a simply silver band that had a diamond set on the top of it, inside the engraving 'Always and Forever' was written in Russian. "Sean this is beautiful." Nikita said closing the box and handing it back to him.

"I didn't know if it was the right time. I was going to bring her out to dinner tonight and ask her." He said quietly.

Nikita was about to say something when the doctor came out if the door. "How is she?" Nikita asked standing up and meeting him halfway.

"We got her into surgery and found she had bleeding in her lower abdomen. We opened her up and we found she had an ectopic pregnancy." He explained.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked quickly.

"It means the pregnancy was occurring in her Fallopian tube, not her uterus as it is supposed to. We were able to stop the bleeding but just barely. We lost her on the table due to blood loss but thankfully she's stable now. You can go see her, she'll be waking up as soon as the drugs wear off. The baby didn't make it, I'm sorry." With that the doctor turned around and left.

Sean couldn't breathe. He felt like someone had reached down his throat, grabbed his small intestine and wrapped it around his throat. He turned around and punched a hole through the wall. His hand got cut and was dripping blood.

"Sean!" Nikita called to him as she looked at his hand. "You need to get this looked at." She said as she looked through the door at one of the other doctors and motioned for her to help them.

"I need to see Alex." He protested as he walked away from Nikita after pulling his hand from her grip.

"No, you need your hand wrapped. Come on." Nikita said pulling him into one of the rooms. Making him sit on the bed Nikita stood back as the doctors cleaned and bandaged Sean's hand. When they were finally done he wordlessly stood up and walked to Alex's room.

"Thank you." Nikita told the doctor as she to left the room. Going over to the elevator she went back up to operations to tell the others what had happened.

Sean walked into Alex's hospital room. The steady beep of the EKG was less then comforting in that moment. Walking over to her bed he pulled up a chair and sat down. Taking her hands in his he gave it a kiss before gently running his thumb over her knuckles. He sat like that for a little over an hour when he felt her stir.

"Sean?" She asked, still feeling the effects of the drugs that had put her under.

"Yeah I'm here." He said standing up and leaning over her.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

Sean helped Alex sit up against the back of the bed. "You passed out during the briefing. It turns out there was a complication with the pregnancy. They were able to stop the bleeding," Sean took a deep breathe, he knew this was going go be the hardest thing he ever had to tell her "the baby didn't..." Sean trailed off when he saw Alex's face. Her expression was completely broken as she brought her hand up to her face.

"I am so sorry Alex." He said holding back his own sob.

Sean climbed onto the bed with her and she folded into his side. She cried into his chest as she grabbed onto his shirt. He gently rubbed her back trying to find some way to comfort her. "It's going to be okay."

In the upcoming days while Alex recovered in medical, Sean was her rock. He was never far from her side. He made sure she was comfortable, nagged the doctors to ensure she was as pain free as possible without them providing her narcotics. He held her every night as she cried herself to sleep and made sure she knew he was there for her and that they were going to get through this.

After a few days she started walking around the sub level so the doctors could make sure she was healing properly and had full mobility. When she finished a fourth lap around medical on the third day after her surgery, she looked up at Sean, who was holding her IV pole as she gingerly got back into the bed.

"Can we go home?" Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper. It was raspy and strained.

Sean nodded. He left to tell the doctors they'd be leaving. By the time he came back Alex was trying, with difficulty, to get into her jeans.

Sean quickly walked over to her and gently pushed her onto the bed so that she was siting down with her legs hanging over the edge. He gently pulled her jeans off and unfolded the pair of sweatpants he had in his hands. He carefully pulled them up her legs, she gently slid off the bed as Sean pulled the pants up to her waist, being careful as to not hurt her.

She moved to take off her hospital gown when she winced in pain. "I've got it." He said as he gently pulled the strings on the back of the gown. He gently slipped it off her and quickly handed her one if his button down shirts. "I figured you wouldn't want to put something over your head." He said quietly, slipping it over her shoulders.

Alex didn't say anything. She just stared blankly ahead as Sean led her to the elevators. They arrived at their car and Sean helped Alex into the passenger side. On their way home Alex fell asleep leaning her head against the car window. Parking the car in their driveway Sean turned off the car and stepped out. He walked around the car and opened Alex's door. He carefully unbuckled her seatbelt, and scooped her into his arms. Closing the door with his foot he carried her bridal style into the house. Walking to their room he gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He moved to walk away when he felt Alex just barely grab onto his hand.

"Don't leave me." She said quietly, almost child like.

He nodded his head and kicked off his shoes. Moving around to the other side of the bed he pulled his shirt off over his head and laid down next to her. Alex moved closer to him as she lay her head on his bare chest. He kissed her forehead and brought his arm around her shoulders. Sean felt Alex's tears hit his chest. She cried silently but he could feel her convulse every now and then trying to hold back tears with no luck. They stayed like that silently for a while until Alex eventually fell asleep. Sean stayed awake and gently ran a hand over her hair before he too fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's chapter three. There is going to be an epilogue after this for those who are wondering... Hopefull this portrays both Sean amd Alex's emotions well. I'm a little dissapointed at how Alex"s turned out but hopefully it makes sense. I was trying something new... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sean's POV**

Sean woke up no more then an hour later. Looking beside him he could see Alex was still fast asleep, tears tracks dried against her cheeks. He got out of bed and walked to the washroom, splashing cold water on his face he took a deep breathe. A failure. That's what he felt like. He knew there wasn't anything either of them could've done to prevent this but he felt like he should of done more.

Being a Navy SEAL he had been trained for every possible scenario. This wasn't one of them.

He felt especially guilty that Alex had almost died. He should've seen the signs, he should've been able to protect her. But now here they are. This morning he was the happiest person in the world and now he felt like a part of his life had just ended. When he thought about it, it had. The life that he and Alex could've had with this child is never going to happen and it drove him mad that there was anything he could do about it.

Sean slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. This shouldn't have happened. Alex didn't deserve this. She'd been through so much in her life she deserved to be happy. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Alex needed him to be strong, he had to hold it together.

Standing back up he walked back to the bedroom and got back underneath the covers. As soon as he was in the bed Alex rested her head on his chest, desperate for some kind of comforting contact. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He was so physically and emotionally drained that he quickly found sleep again.

**Alex's POV**

Alex gently placed the young girl down in the crib. "Sean, are Michael and Nikita coming over tonight?"

Sean stuck his head out from behind the bathroom door. "Yeah. They're bringing the kids too." He said going back behind the door.

Alex turned around when she heard the baby crying again and walked back over to her crib. She was shocked to see the crib was empty.

Confused she called for Sean. When there was no response she walked into the bathroom only to find that it too was empty.

"You don't deserve this." Alex whipped around to see Amanda standing in front of her. Sean was standing next to her and she was holding Alex's daughter.

"You stay away from them!" Alex said walking towards them, anger and fear lining her tone.

"You never deserved this Alex. That's why the baby didn't make it, and that's why Sean will eventually leave you as well." Amanda said.

Suddenly all three of them disappeared. "Sean!? Sean!?" Alex called.

Alex sat up in bed with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest and sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked beside her and breathed in relief when she saw the gentle rise and fall of Sean's chest. Pulling the covers off she left the bed and went into the living room.

* * *

Sean awoke to find the sun had set and outside was dark except for street lights. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning. He turned over only to find Alex's side of the bed empty. He stood up and walked out of their bedroom and into their living room.

"Alex?" He asked when he saw her curled in a ball sitting on the couch. "Alex." He said again kneeling down in front of her.

"Sean can you just leave me alone?" She asked, her voice low and thick with tears.

"I'm not going to leave you." He said.

"Sean I just need time by myself."

Sean gazed at her intently. "Alex, none if this is your fault."

"I should've known." She said angrily.

"Known what? Alex even if you had there wasn't anything you could've done."

"Would you stop acting like this happened to you?" She spat out. "It didn't! It happened to me!" She yelled at him standing up from the couch.

"Alex everything is going to be okay." Sean said attempting to calm her down.

"How can you say that!? Nothing about this is okay! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Or how I'm supposed to act!" Alex yelled at him.

"How can I be upset over something I never really had?" She asked tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sean's heart broke as he looked at her. "Alex, it's okay to be angry. Upset. It's okay, you did have it, we had it. It's okay."

"I don't know how to get over this." She said defeated.

Sean was taken aback by how utterly defeated and hopeless she sounded "I know." He waited a few moments until she finally calmed down. Closing the distance between them Sean tightly wrapped his arms around her dispute her protests. When he felt the skin on her arms he realized how ice cold she was, she was shivering.

He scooped her up into his arms and brought her into the bathroom. He gently sat her down on the counter as he turned the shower above the bath on. When it was heated he gently took Alex's pants and shirt off leaving her only in her underwear. He then took off his jeans. Lifting her back up he sat them down under the hot spray of the shower. Alex laid her head against his chest as she relished both the heat from the water and what was radiating off Sean's chest.

When Alex finally stopped shivering Sean got up out of the shower and quickly put Alex is a pair of flannel pjs. Without speaking the two of them lay down in bed and closed their eyes. They both fell asleep rather quickly but it would not be peaceful, and for months both of them would be tormented by nightmares of what they had lost.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Epilogue

**Hey guys! So here's the final chapter of my story. Now I am SO sorry this is as short as it is. If you have any way you think I can make is longer then please let me know, but honestly I think this was a nice little ending. Now I had asked for suggestions for names on twitter and I was given Oliver Mason(5 years old), and I came up with Katya Nikita(3 years old). Now I know she's only ever called Katie but I thought it was a goo nickname but if this story were to be longer then her name would have been Katya. Enought of my rambling. ENJOY!**

**Epilogue - 7 Years Later**

Oliver Mason Pierce get your but down here now!" Alex called to her eldest from the kitchen. Seconds later the sound of feet hitting the floor could be heard.

"Yeah mom?" He asked waking over to her.

"Why did you draw on your sisters face with permanent marked?" Alex asked motioning to her daughter who was sitting on the kitchen counter as Alex attempted to get the marker of her face.

"She said she wanted to play dress up. You and Aunt Nikki always put stuff on your face like that" Oliver said completely unaware as to why his mother was mad.

Alex looked at him for a moment before turning back to her daughter who was smiling. She had been to confused as to why her son was drawing on her daughters face to actually look at what he had drawn. Her cheeks were coloured red, which she could only guess was meant to be blush, she and black market darkening her eyebrows, mascara, and the top of one eye lid was coloured a dark pink while the other was orange. What's a make over without a little eyeshadow? She chuckled and picked her daughter back up off the counter and put her gently in the ground.

"She's very pretty Oliver. Just next time ask me and I'll lend you some of my makeup." Alex said.

"Okay. Can Katie come play with me now?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Go have fun you two." Alex said. She knew she was lucky that her kids get along. Even born 2 years apart they seem inseparable.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly went to go open it. "Hey Sean." She said giving him a kiss as he walked in.

"Hi Alex. How was your day?" He asked hanging up his coat in the closet.

"It was good. Nikita called, she asked if she and Michael could come over for dinner. I said it was no problem. How was work." Alex asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sean gently placed his hands on Alex's hip. "That sounds great. Glad they're coming over. It was good. Not much really just a lot of paper work. I missed you though." He said kissing her.

"I missed you too. Maybe next time the kids have a day off from school we can all do something." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sean said kissing her.

"Oliver, Katie your dads home!" Alex called upstairs. She would've told them as soon as Sean had walked in but she liked having time alone with him.

"Dad!" Oliver called running down the stairs and barreling into his father. Alex always found it strange when try we're together because Oliver was the mirror image of his father. Same dark hair, same dark eyes, same cheek and chin structure. It was like looking at young Sean.

"How are you little man?" He said ruffling his son's hair.

"Good. I helped Katie play dress ip and we were playing with my trains!" He said happily.

Katie was next down the stairs, carefully taking one step at a time so she wouldn't fall. "Daddy up!" She asked excitedly as she raised her arms motioning to her father she wanted to be held.

"How's my baby girl?" Sean asked picking her up. He then noticed the 'makeup' all over her face. "Is that what Oliver did for you?" Sean asked smiling over at Alex who gave him a slight nod as she held back a chuckle.

"Yeah. Is it pretty?" She asked pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"It's very pretty darling." He said before giving her a kiss and setting her down.

"Guys why don't you go upstairs and play a little more I need to talk to your dad." Alex asked her children.

"Okay!" They said running up the stairs together.

Sean turned to face her. "What's up?" He asked as the two moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

Alex sat down and folded one leg underneath herself do that she could face Sean. "I'm pregnant." Alex told him.

"Really ?" Sean asked, his face lightly up in a smile.

"Yeah. Really." Alex told him smiling.

"Alex that's wonderful!" Sean told her, as a smile grew on his face.

Standing up he gently took Alex's hands and pulled her up with him. When she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in a circle. Alex let out a laugh and her legs wrapped themselves around Sean's waist. Setting her down he gave her a long, loving kiss.

"Should we tell the kids?" Sean asked brushing a strained of hair out of her face like he'd done so many times in the past.

"How about tomorrow. I just want to be with you tonight." She said laying her head on his chest.

Sean gently kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek on her head. "You think you can get Nikita to take Oliver and Katie tonight?" He asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Alex smiled looking up at him and kissing him again lightly on the lips.

They'd had their ups and downs and they'd face more in the future but they were a family. And when you had a family who could take on anything together.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
